


Spooky Little Girl Like You

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, TCM, TW Burning of Skin, TW Mentioning of blood, tw drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: An AU of Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2.ChopTop meets a nice stoner girl in the lobby of the radio station. Is she really what she seems though?Can she handle catching the eye of the “grooviest” Sawyer brother?The real question is..can he handle her?
Relationships: Chop Top/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll see how this goes. 
> 
> x:

“I-I mean..Do you..are you picking up what I’m putting down? I mean music just gives live and..energy to everything!!” 

It had been a long time since he actually talked to a woman. And this one seemed to be actually worth his time. He thought she’d tell him to get out but she was actually talking to him like he was smart. Like..he was a person...

He looked at her, studied her. Her skin was so soft looking. She had really pretty brown hair that had a little red glow to it...like she had soaked it in blood. Damn that was a hot image he’d save for later. 

She didn’t know who this guy was. But he sure was fun. Funner than most of the hicks that come in here normally. 

“Totally...I think humanity forgot that...Music needs a soul..a home.” 

Oh damn. She was looking at him. He gulped a little. He was nervous?...Why did he care if this chick liked him? ...She was deep...nice..she smelled good...all of her just looked so soft and warm..oh sweet Mary and Joseph if he could just hold her and smell her hair...

“Wow...Can I-I...call you by your first name?..”

He seemed sweet. Sure he was older..and probably had a few screws louse but so did she. The bloodied baseball bat in her trunk was evidence of that. LSD always made her a demon. 

“Sure. It’s Rosemary...”

“Rosemary....Awh...that’s Ah..like a song...”

“What’s your name then?” 

“...People call me Chop-Top or just Chop...You could...call me whatever you wanted..I’d still respond..” 

She wanted to go over to the couch he was seated on and just be close to him. She was drawn to him. Why was she so attracted to guys that...were complicated?

She was smoking a joint. Vanita let her smoke after they locked up. Her stuff never smelled bad. She grew high quality weed. She somehow blended flowers into it and it smelled like a garden and a campfire rolled into one. 

“Chop sounds good...You wanna hit?..She might be a while..” 

Drugs too?..Man this chick was out there..he had to keep an eye on this one. 

“...Tch..You...Your parents know you’re smoking that stuff?...I..I like it but I...I never thought chicks were into it..” 

“Mama gave my first blunt..I’m of the earth..all good things come from the earth...” 

Was she even real?..Chop thought to himself. 

“I-I got this thing I gotta do when she comes in but..uh....You...you wanna..do something?...Sometime maybe?...with..uh...with me?” 

Yes! Oh my fucking god yes!! She hoped he’d let her get close to him..he was jittery and moving all the time. Maybe that wasn’t his thing?..

“...Sure.”

“Really?! For real?! With me?! I mean...I’ve been sitting here lighting this thing and burning myself with it!...You’re not ...put off? You don’t think it’s gross?!” 

“I grew up in a commune there was nothing off limits...I’ve seen some fucked up shit, Man. It takes a lot to put me off.”

“Heh....I like you. I’ll hold you to that..” 

“As long as you hold me..” 

He made the most guttural, sound. Nearly jizzing his pants when she said that..

“Lefty?...”

“I wanna buy some radio ad time?..”

“Are you fucking crazy?! We are closed! Off the air till tomorrow..You’ll have to just come back-..” 

She just watched him... She giggled a little at his reactions. 

Vanita looked at her. In shock. As if if this feral man couldn’t kill both of them. Vanita knew hiring this shady bitch to run their front area was a bad idea. 

Rosemary put her chin in her hands and watched Chop. 

Oh he was playing dumb...he had something up his sleeve. But what?...

Vanita at times liked to think she had the upper hand but...she was a total Normie. Probably never seen someone get killed..or sacrificed. Come back to me after a MayDay weekend at my parents place, Van. Then we’ll talk. Rosemary thought. 

The guy with the chainsaw came out of no where. She waved a hand in-front of her face to make sure she wasn’t tripping. Nope. 

She waited for the guy to chase Vanita away and walked over to him. Like nothing at all happened. 

“Hey...hey..” She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away and whined. He was humiliated. She let him curse and berate Chainsaw Guy before she spoke. 

“Chop...It’s okay. I can fix this for you if you want. It’s no big deal...I uh..kind of get it..” she pulled at the back of her hair to reveal that she wore a fall hair piece to make her hair look fuller and longer. 

She didn’t scream..hide..run away. She was..calm? Like she had seen something fucked up like this before?

“...We do what we can to be who we wanna be..huh?” She said fastening it back in place. 

“...You still...wanna...go out with me?...I mean...looking at this thing.” He motioned to his plate.” I get it...” 

“Hell yeah I still wanna go out with you!” She smiled. 

Who was this chick? 

“...M-My brother is gonna be busy for a little while..”He said. Hesitantly putting a hand on her neck. He just wanted to feel her..feel her heart beat..She closed her eyes. Looking disturbingly relaxed...even...wait. 

“What the fuck are you getting off by me just touchin’ you?!” 

“..I’m sensitive...” she chuckled. “..My weed makes everything feel good..” she said calmly. 

He took her by the arm and sat her down and asked her who the fuck she was and why that chainsaw didn’t scare her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s keep this party goin’ 
> 
> So in this AU, this is after the radio station but somehow before dinner-time. 
> 
> TW Mentioning of branding. 
> 
> Chop that’s not how you win a girl’s attention.

He told her to go home. He didn’t want anything to happen to her. He wanted her alive.

He told her he would find her again and then they’d spend some time together. 

She slipped on her leather coat and headed to the door but turned around. 

“Chop.” She said plainly. 

“What?” He asked a little angry that his brother still hadn’t killed Vanita yet. 

She quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“I live in my van...You should stop by it sometime.” She said before leaving. 

...

He was elated. Jazzed even that such a beautiful girl like Rosemary was into him.

He worried about..what the family would think of her. If...they’d like her...if they didn’t would they make him kill her? Make him be the one to cook her?... Lot at risk with this one. 

He bit his lower lip, scratching his head with his hanger. 

He sighed and picked up the keys to his truck and went looking for the blue van. 

He was gonna regret this....but he’d see her again...see her beautiful skin...hear her voice..if he could get a recording of her talking and play it against his plate he would instantly be as hard as a rock. 

Eh...just thinking about her made him hard. God that face and her legs..hot damn was she a fine piece..

...he’d have to do something to her..to make sure she’d stay with him...something..to brand her as a Sawyer...forever. 

I mean..how else where they going to get more Sawyers? ...

He chuckled to himself imagining little kids running around the Sawyer home. Little kids that he fathered with Rosemary..

Now...where would a crazy stoner chick park her van?...

Drug store? Nah too obvious. Supermarket? No. Too expensive. 

Then he saw it. 

“Mother fucking gas station!!! Of course!!”

He put on a spare wig that he forgot he had before pulling into the parking lot. 

He parked his truck next to the large blue van and knocked on the side of it. The door opened and there she was. Some pretty great tunes were coming from her 8-Trac player. 

He gasped and tried to contain himself when he saw what she was wearing. A crocheted top that you could basically see through. 

“Chop..” she said looking so happy. 

He couldn’t help himself. 

“...I can see your titties...”

She chuckled. 

“Come on in.” She shut the door behind him and he looked around. She had a good collection of bongs and had some kind of creams and liquids in jars. 

“...You were for real...when said you’d find me..” she said sitting back on the mattress in the back. 

He bit his lip. 

“...I..u-uh...I...want you to....come over for ..for...dinner..” he said..crouching in the space between her bed and the van’s seats. 

“..That sounds stellar. Will your brother be there?” She asked remembering how he nearly killed Vanita. This made her smile to herself. 

“Yeah..all three of em. Grandpa too...”   
A moment passed 

“Chop..” she said...

“...Y-Yeah?..”

“....Are you ever going to come over here and kiss me or am I going to have to drag you over here?..” 

He let out a growl before pouncing on-top of her. His wig fell off but she carefully put it aside. 

“Much better...” she smiled before putting her arms around him before he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light mentioning of Necrophilia in this chapter. It’s the Sawyer brothers. What did you expect?”

This was nice, being curled up naked with her. Warm. But still cool from the fan running in the van. Spent. Sharing a joint. He liked it when she got close to him and rested her head under his. 

“...Y-You are an angel in the sack lil mama..I-I liked those little noises you made...that was my fave...” He hadn’t had real sex with a living breathing person he didn’t have to pay for in a long time. It was nice. He forgot how warm, tight...and soft it could be. Everything about Rosemary was soft and warm. She was comforting. 

She hugged him and kissed at his neck. “H-Hooo...aaaah....H-How did you know that touching my plate skin would d-do it for me?..” he asked holding the blunt in between her lips so she could take a hit. She let out a cloud of smoke and smiled. 

“...Well you were scratching at it in the studio...thought it might feel good..How did you know I liked biting?..”

“....Lucky guess.” 

He looked around and saw a peculiar jar full of...was that teeth?...

He reached over and looked at it. 

“Wow...these are real beauts, Lil Mama...where’d ya get em?” 

“From home.” She said shifting so that he could move. 

“...Y-Your family is uh...”

“Fucked up? Yeah. They believe in a dumbass forest god that needs to eat humans to live it’s really messed up. I left cause they annoyed me..I wanted to be my own person and...explore the universe without ever leaving the ground..” she chuckled. 

“You’re gonna love my family..” he said smiling tiredly. Snugging down to hold her close. 

“...I’m...not so good at being...accepted by families..they find out about my weed and ..well you could guess what happens...” she said sighing. 

“...Give em a chance..I-I think you’ll like em...” he said moving back to holding her close. 

He wanted to stay like this for just a little longer.. 

...

They had gotten up, cleaned up and were discussing dinner with his family this evening. 

“...So...what should I wear?...”

“N-Nothing..that shows your tits too much...I...I’d like for those to be..just for me.” He chortled. 

“....How about...my green dress?....Only shows a little..” she smiled. 

“...O-okay...I like it...’s pretty...” he smiled putting his wig back on. 

She changed into it and slipped on a pair of cowboy boots. She clipped in her own hairpiece and turned everything off in her van. 

She locked it up and got into his truck. 

“...Nice truck.” She said looking at it. 

He loved watching her move..she was like a spirit of his deepest, lust filled fantasies. 

“Y-You like it?..” Chop asked smiling as he got in.

“Yeah..” she said hopping in the passenger seat. She saw a bunch of knives and what looked to be a bloodied handprint on the dashboard. She chuckled. 

“Hobby?..” she asked smiling. Gesturing to the weapons. 

“Y-Yeah...I guess..” he said bashfully. 

...

“I-It’s just through here...watch your step!” He warned leading Rosemary through the tunnel. 

“Wow..” she said looking around. 

“Well...this is it.” He said gesturing around to the expansive and bizarrely decorated Sawyer residence. 

“...This. This reminds me of home.” She said walking around. 

Bubba saw her and shyly waved. 

“Hey...Chainsaw guy...if you’re here is..hah. Sleeping Beauty..” she said walking over to Vanita who was knocked out cold and tied to a chair at the table.

“His name is Bubba...a-and this is my twin brother, Nubbins...Drayden is probably out pushing Grandpa around somewhere..” 

She was a little taken back by Nubbin’s corpse but played along. Everyone grieves differently. 

“Hey Nubbins. Hi Bubba...it’s nice to meet you..” she said shaking Nubbin’s hand. 

“H-Hey Leatherface...You’ve got a girl here and I’ve got a girl here!...I bet Grandma would be so proud of us. Nubbins w-we need to find you a girl!” He chuckled putting him in a chair and walking over to Rosemary to possessively put an arm around her. 

She smiled. Gently leaning into Chop. Putting her hand loosely on his. 

“What in the actual FUCK?! Robert!...what did I tell you about bringing in an outsider without telling me first?!” An older voice yelled out. 

“N-No Drayden!! She’s cool!! I promise!! She has a jar of teeth in her van!” She chuckled. 

“...Honestly I’m just here to see Stretch get messed up..” she said grinning. 

Chop made a tiny purring noise. Looking at her. Like she was the most divine being that ever lived..What a spooky little mama. 

“...You ever kill before?...” Drayden asked getting in her face.

“...For pleasure? No. For sacrifices? Yes.” 

“....No shit?...You uh...you know how we are? What we do? Kinda meat we eat?”

“I don’t eat meat that’s none of my business.” 

Drayden chuckled. He liked her wicked spirit. She’s fit in fine with them. 

“...okay..she can stay...come ere and meet Grandpa.” He said motioning the deranged hippie couple to meet the 137 year old patriarch. 

“Grandpa!...This is...err...What was your name?”

“Rosemary.” 

“This is Chop’s girl, Rosemary!” He yelled at the ancient looking old man. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Grandpa. Your home reminds me of my home!” She yelled, following Drayden’s lead. 

The old man smiled and motioned for her to come close. 

“G-go on, Little Mama..” Chop said. 

Rosemary crouched down and the old man pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

All three men laughed boisterously. 

“He likes ya! I knew he would! I knew it! I knew it!”Chop said jumping up and down. 

Rosemary smiled and rubbed her cheek. Finding a little solace in Chop putting his arm back around her. 

“...I dig your family...they seem so normal compared to mine..” she said as he lead her around. Showing her everything. He especially wanted her to see his music collection. 

She looked at him and couldn’t resist..he was talking rapidly about a greatful dead album and stopped dead in his tracks when she kissed him. 

He dropped his arms and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her back. 

She put her forehead to his. Just being close to him. 

Their moment of peace was disturbed when Vanita started screaming. 

“Ooo. It’s dinner-time. I’ll go round up everyone. Y-You can go on ahead lil mama..” he said slapping her on the rear before he ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like that our rat boy is happy ♥️

She rubbed her backside and walked back into the dining room. 

“...Geez, Stretch. You scream any louder and we might think you’re ungrateful for being here..” she said as she stepped in.

Drayden really liked this one. She was a quiet kind of mean. 

“Rose...What the fuck, why are you here?! Are you with these lunatics?!” She said fighting her restraints. 

She smiled hearing Chop come back in wheeling his grandfather with Bubba. 

“No just one of them..” she chuckled.

Chop immediately darted over to her and held her hand. 

“Me..”he said giggling, sheepishly. 

“ Wait!..if Lil Mama don’t eat meat what COULD she have?...”

“Im okay, Bobbie. Really. I’m not hungry.”

“You’d better put something meat on those bones if you’re gonna be a Sawyer woman!” Drayden said. 

A Sawyer woman...she thought to herself. She smiled and tightened her grip on Chop’s hand. 

“We’ve got some potatoes in the bin. I’ll put one in the oven for ya. Jesus, this chick had better not be more damn trouble than she’s worth, Chop.” He said, walking towards the blood spattered kitchen. 

“I think it’s groovy your family doesn’t hate on me for not eating meat..”

“E-Everybody has their o-oh-oh-own way..” Chop said gently kissing her cheek. Just because he could. 

She gently lifted up her hand to touch his plate and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and he nearly fell to his knees. 

She chuckled. 

She hung back as the men took her boss by the rope and lead her over to the bucket in the middle of the living room. 

She lit a joint and watched. Smiling. 

She recalled when she saw her first sacrifice. She was no more than 5 or 6. 

“...The Lord requires blood...” she said softly under her breath as she stood in the background. 

Bubba made sounds of protest. Silently communicating with his family. Trying to convey. 

“If Chop gets to keep his girl I should get to keep mine..”

Rosemary sighed. 

He did have a point. 

The men squabbled with one another and Drayden finally stopped it. 

“...Fine. She lives...but you two little shits are going to go catch something to eat!!” He said hurling the truck keys at Chop. 

Rosemary stepped forward as if she was going to go with them ..but Drayden halted her. 

“Women don’t go hunt. They stay back.” He said smiling condescendingly. 

“O-okay Drayden she gets it now quit touchin’ her!!” Chop said angrily. 

“...Why aren’t you going then?” She raised a brow. 

“Because I’m the cook. And I need you two to clean this shithole up.” He said dryly.

“Fine. As long as I can still smoke.” Rosemary shrugged. 

Chop chuckled. His girl was funny. 

He quickly put his wig on and jingled the keys for him and Leatherface to ...go find dinner. 

“....” Stretch was still shaken. 

“..Rosie, you’re going to hang the laundry...and you...the dirty one..you’re going to scrub the walls in the kitchen. They’re caked with blood.” He put a chain around Stretch’s waist and pad locked it to the large heavy fridge. She hadn’t earned his trust yet. 

...

Chop Top looked like he was over the moon as he drove. Looking like he was in a dream. 

“Isn’t she great, Bub?....She’s so...sweet..a-and nice to me. She’s amazing...the best little mama...”

Leatherface nodded. 

“Your girl seems nice too...I-I’m sure she’ll come ‘round man...”

He grunted and nodded

As if to sheepishly say: “Yeah..I know” 

They happened upon two young men walking along the side of the road. 

“...This looks good..” he said pulling up to stop by then. 

“H-Hey...Need a lift?” He asked as the two men got into the bed of the truck unknowingly getting into the last vehicle of their lives. 

...

Rosemary was humming In The Garden of Eden to herself as she hung the laundry. She was in an open air part of the amusement park. Giggling. Thinking of herself as some sort of house wife. 

She could be happy here...or even out on the old property she heard Drayden talk so much about. 

She jolted back to reality happily when she heard her cannibal maniac lover running through the building to her. She giggled and tried to ignore him but he came up behind her and lifted her up kissing her neck repeatedly. 

“There’s my Lil Mama~” he not-whispered into her ear. 

“Hey Bobbie..” she said turning around to face him. 

“...I ...” he made a cutting noise around his neck. “...‘ em. So you wouldn’t h-have to see it..” he said holding her hand. Walking her back to the living area. Not caring that she wasn’t done with the laundry. 

“...You’re a good boyfriend..” she said nudging him playfully. 

She...she called him her boyfriend....

“...Y-you mean that?” He said stopping. She held his other hand. Both still had fresh blood on them. She didn’t mind. 

“...Yeah...I mean it. I feel...good around you..like a weird kinda good..”She said shyly..smiling. 

He leaned forward and kissed her. 

“...Y-You’ll stay here...tonight then?....” he asked looking down into her beautiful green eyes. 

“...Yeah...I’ll stay tonight...” she kissed his cheek. 

He lunged foreword and picked her up bridal style and spun around with her. They both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just now found a way to watch the entire movie and wow I made a lot of mistakes. Hopefully from here on I’ll be more accurate. :D

“Rose..we could get out of here...you and me. We’d go our separate ways after...we could do it.” 

Stretch suggested to Rose as they were washing dishes. 

She acted like she was actually thinking about it. 

Pausing..

“DRAYDEN....Stretch is talkin’ about leavin’ “ she smirked, tattling. 

“You bitch..” she said before Drayden yanked her over to him by her chain. He put her in a makeshift cell. Until she learned some manners. Or they got hungry. Which ever came first. 

“...Don’t you forget it, Sister.” She said leaning back against the sink. 

Chop walked over to her and whined. 

“ Are you done yet?...I wanna go night walkin’..”

She chuckled. 

“...Almost..Will you settle for a kiss?..” she chuckled. Holding his face close to hers. 

“...O-okay!...” he said leaning in kissing her in the odd makeshift kitchen they had made in this ....oddly specific amusement park. 

It deepened and they both chuckled....sure they were moving fast..but they both knew their lives were probably going to be short. So they decided to love each-other as hard as they possibly could. It was a strange connection they shared...an unspoken oath. 

“I swear to GOD. You two bitches in heat are upsetting Grandpa. All this..face sucking bullshit..I’m gonna put the fucking hose to you if you don’t COOL IT.” Drayden said. 

“Drayden..if I get you some weed will you calm the fuck down? “ she smiled. “I grow the best grass in Texas. I guarantee you’ll leave the ground..” Rosemary said. 

“..What!?...I don’t smoke that bullsh-....Wait...you grow weed?....You deal little miss?” He asked tilting his head an idea had sprung in his head. 

“I don’t like...subscribe to capitalism, Man...I like sharing my bounty...my harvest..” she said gently petting the side of Chop’s face and he flinched excitedly. 

“She gets me, Drayden..” he said slipping behind her to keep his hands wrapped around her abdomen. The place were his children would start their lives. He had decided it. 

“...So you’ve got a ...stash of high quality marijuana?...just sittin there!?...Do you realize how much money that shit is worth?! “

“...My weed ain’t shit man. If you’d try it you’d see.” She said chuckling. 

“..You’re going to sell that weed. But just you. The Sawyers are a meat family. You’re not taunting it with your drugs! ..but you’re giving the money you make to the family..you wanna stay..you gotta bring money in.” He said. 

“...Would it...help?” She looked to Chop. He gently pet her cheek. “I-it would...a-any bit helps Little Mama...

“Okay...I’ll do it for you, Bubba and Grandpa...and maybe Drayden if he lights up...” she chuckled. 

“We’ll go tomorrow. Where’s your stash?...”Drayden said calmly. 

“In an underground bunker about five miles south.” She said 

“...We’ll take the truck. Your stoner ass is going to be awake before dawn so we can move without the damn pigs getting into this.”

Chop came to a realization. 

“H-Hey , Little Mama...If we’re gonna wake up early..” he put his arms around her from the side and drew her close. “W-We might as well hit the sack...r-right?” He puts his head on her shoulder and affectionately rubbed his plate against he hair. 

“..Bobbie, you’re so smart..” she said kissing his cheek. Chuckling slowly. Her last blunt was kicking in. He giggled back at her and returned her affection. 

Drayden sighed...he had two adult teenagers he had to deal with. At least this bitch was good for something. He didn’t know what he was going to do with Bubba’s girl. 

When he looked back to where the couple was standing they were gone. 

Drayden debated on sleeping in his food-truck so he wouldn’t have to hear his little brother screwing tonight. 

Bubba was sitting infront of the cell Stretch was currently being held in. 

He had found a flower outside and offered it to her. He put in-between the cell bars. 

Grandpa smiled just a little. Sure he didn’t know where he was. But he knew Bubba was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Light mentioning of BloodPlay

“I just got this queen-sized bed...I-I can’t sleep in a twin-sized cause...it reminds me of Nam.” He scratched at his plate and pulled back the tie-dye curtain to the area he called his own. 

It was surprisingly some-what well-kept. She assumed because he was in the military it was hammered into him. 

There were vinyl and 8-Tracks all throughout his space. It was dark due to the underground nature of the structure. He had 2 box fans which made the area comfortable. 

He excitedly went over to lava lamp he had and smiled at her. 

“This is the best part..” he turned it on and a calming blue glow filled the space. 

“..Far out...I really like it in here...” she said moving to sit on his bed. He made an excited noise and joined her. Feeling up her thigh. 

“...Rosemary. I promise I-I’ll do the best I-I can..to be good to ya...I-I’ve never had a -serious- girlfriend before but I-I figure if Grandpa and Grandma could make it work  
then so could we!” He said while holding both your hands. 

“...You won’t..you wont get tired of me..will you?....Or..” she looked away...it had been a while since she allowed herself to be vulnerable...

“...O-Oh, Little Mama..You’re the most prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my whooooole life..a-and you don’t scream when I touch you..and you’re so nice to me....I can’t ever get tired of that..” he said bringing her face back to his. Kissing her.

She kissed back and made little whimpering noises. Slipping off her cowboy boots and laying down with him. 

“...Can I...can we...try something a little....crazy?” She asked while he excitedly lifted her dress off of her. He was listening but not much. As soon as he saw boobs there wasn’t much blood flowing to his ears. 

“Crazy?....O-ohh..yeah little Mama...you name it....what did you have in mind?” He asked not taking his eyes off of her tits. 

“...I ..want you to...cut on me a little...just a little...”she said closing her eyes. He snapped his head up to look at her.

“....O-Oooh...C-could I..taste...taste your...blood?..” he asked palming his fly on his jeans. 

“...Yeah...and kiss me...so we can both taste it.” She said tossing her bra over on his dresser. 

He made a desperate groaning noise as he continued to rub himself. 

She put her arms around him and kissed him he ground frantically into her. Pinning her. 

Her blood was sweet...so sweet and clean tasting. Ohh..if he could bottle this Drayden would make a fortune selling it. 

Their time together was manic and loud. But now Rosemary had two scars on her outer thigh. After a dramatically loud finish she was bandaged up now, another skill Chop had learned in nam. 

“...This stuff burns like hell..but it makes it so you don’t get sick an’ die....Sarge called it..bactine..” he said patting the wounds he made on her leg. 

“...You’re so smart..” she said again. He loved it when she called him smart. He chuckled bashfully. 

“I...I know...” he chuckled out. 

They were now laying together. He had her close. Gently singing to her. Hoping it would help her sleep. 

He gazed down at her tight belly. Gently rubbing it. He didn’t know why he wanted children with her so badly, but he did. Maybe it was instinct? 

He closed his eyes and got some sleep. It was the best sleep he had gotten in a long , long time.


	7. *Special 4th of July Segment*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet times were fun on the Sawyer Farm back in the day.

Texas in July was miserable. It was a terrible, heavy heat. Drayden was a lot more forgiving in July for work to be done. Rosemary and ChopTop mostly lounged in his room with three fans on them , wearing very little. Due to the heat. 

Bubba miraculously didn’t mind it. He still wore his suit and gloves. Rosemary would reward him with helping her in the garden by getting him a rocket pop from the ice-cream truck that used their parking lot to deal illegal firearms. 

She would get a simple scoop of vanilla. 

Today was special. It was The 4th of July. 

Drayden was happily preparing spare ribs, and ground uhh..meat. Rosemary was chopping tomatoes along with Squash, Zucchini and Eggplant for Drayden to grill for her. She had been able to grow some fruit and vegetables in a small patch of grass not too far from the back entrance to the park. Thankful that she could have something besides potatoes to eat. 

“Yes...Yes Sir it’s a regular Sawyer family 4th of July. I don’t think we’ve had strawberry pie since Grandma died.” Drayden said looking at Rosemary who had yet to chop them.

She was wearing Chop Top’s Creedence Clearwater Revival tee shirt and a pair of short washed out jean shorts. She had her hair up and a red handkerchief kept her ponytail in place. Chop had taken a photo of her today. She looked like an American dream and wanted to remember this day. 

“I’m thinking about Sweet Potatoes..for fall. Think you could use em?” She asked handing him the tray of vegetables. Starting on the strawberries. 

“Yeah..Yeah you know..The “pulled pork” I serve would go great in one of those.” He chuckled to himself and smiled. “I have the best ideas..” 

“I’m glad we didn’t kill you.” He said 

“..Me too..” she said back Sarcastically. 

“LITTLE MAAMAAA!!” She heard and smiled ..blush coming to her cheeks. 

She put down her knife and ran to meet her maniac lover who was home from...hunting. 

“HEY! Get your ass back here and finish this, Rosemary!!” Drayden shouted out. 

She chuckled and threw her arms around her lover. Chop lifted her up and spun around with her. 

“...There’s my girl..” he said pulling off his wig. Interestingly, Chop was starting to grow back some hair. He had a little fuzz starting to form back on his scalp. The VA told him it was because he was handling his stress better. Sure. Whatever that meant. 

“...I missed you..” she said pecking his lips. 

“...Oh!...I-I gotcha somethin’ I found it on the body I just brought in!!” He handed her a mood ring. He had been so kind to wipe the blood off of it for her. 

“...A mood ring..” she slipped it on and kissed him. 

She let him lead her around by the hand. While he told her how he stabbed two men to death. Quite excitedly. 

“...How are you..feeling about tonight?..”

“I-I...I...I’m nervous...I don’t do too good with fireworks..” he said letting go of his hand to light his hanger to scratch it at his scalp. 

“Don’t worry..I’ll be there..We don’t even have to go outside..we could have some music on..” she said. 

He nodded and smiled. Lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. 

“...Lil Mama’s so good to me..” he said walking to the table area to Drayden. 

“I got two, Old man. T-They were just were you said they’d be!!!!”he said jumping up and down a little. Rosemary always joined him whenever he jumped. She held both his hands while they jumped together. 

He rolled his eyes at these two. A maniac cannibal hippie and an uncaring unfazed stoner girlfriend. They were a lot to deal with but a tiny microscopic piece of Drayden was happy for Chop. 

She lead him back to the kitchen and he talked to her and watched her cut up Strawberries. Sneaking a few. 

“Oh...So..these are Strawberries?..” he asked. Nibbling one. “ I-it’s been a while since a had one..” he said nodding at the sweet taste. 

“They sure are..They’ve got a lot of vitamin c, which helps helps keep you from getting sick.”

He grinned at her and had his head on his arm which was resting on the table. 

“..Y-Yer...going to be a good Mama...Our kids are gonna be healthy...a-and smart too..” he said grinning. 

“Aw...Baby, that’s so sweet...How many?” She often asked this. She loved seeing him so excited and giddy about his family. It intrigued her because she virtually had none of her own. 

“...Three..M-Maybe Four?...It would be far out if there was a set of twins in there..” he said watching her lean against the counter. She was eating a whole Strawberry and the imagery was too much for him to handle. He boldly put a hand on her rear and chuckled. Kissing her. 

“...You know...I...don’t know what it’s like to be in a family..or have a last name. ..Green is just what I told the DMV...I thought it was funny..” 

Rosemary’s cult did not believe in last names. Everyone was named after something in nature and it was left at that. 

“..W-Well...When we can get back to the house..We’ll tie the knot...Then you’ll have -my- last name..Promise...” he said wrapping his pinky around hers. 

“ALRIGHT. Break it up. We need to have this all done before Grandpa wakes up from his nap!!”

Drayden said before giving some order to the festivities. 

...

Rosemary enjoyed reading to Grandpa. She’d read the Bible to him, he’d turn to the book he wanted her to read. She read livestock articles, and western novels to him. He would grab her hand and smile and nod. It was a big deal to her to have his approval. At times the old man would have Bubba carry him up to see Grandma’s shrine. One day he wanted Rosemary to come with them. There were many trinkets and heirlooms on a table in-front of his wife’s corpse. Grandpa shockingly reached over and gave her one of Verna’s pocket knives. 

“...Verna..” Rosemary said as she read the name on the handle. 

“Mama..” Bubba said. Quietly. 

“...Verna..was...Bobbie’s Mama too?” She looked up at Bubba. 

He nodded. His eyes closing. 

Grandpa also gave her a journal that had been covered in tanned human skin. 

“...Is this her journal?” She asked. Grandpa slowly nodded and then pointed at his wife’s corpse, then the pocket knife and then to her. 

“Oh..I see...so..The Sawyer women keep the record?” She asked, putting it together. He nodded and smiled. 

“I’m..honored..Thank you Grandpa..I won’t let you down..” she smiled. Knowing fully what she was accepting. He reached for her and hugged her. 

She hugged him back tightly ..she was so happy to be apart of a family. Even if it was this family. 

So Whenever Drayden told her to do something for Grandpa she got right to it. 

Rosemary retreated back into hers and Chop’s space. She saw him looking at the knife and recalled back to when he first learned she had it. 

It was ..difficult for him. 

“...Bubba said..Verna was you-“ he got up suddenly and went to slap her but stopped before he made contact. He put his hand to his plate and made agonized sounds. 

“....Mama...Mama hated me and Nubbins...SHE HATED US...” he said muttering to himself pacing back and forth. 

“Bad men..bad men wanna come and break our family up..steal our land...steal us....send us to the damn Gorman House..” he started to cry. 

“Bobbie...Bobbie it’s okay..You’re here with me..” she knealt down to him and rocked him against her chest. She let the back of his head softly. He reached up and tore her collar down to give him access to her chest. Like an infant desperate for skin to skin contact. He whimpered into her and bit on her a little..as if sucking on the flesh on her breast would be a comfort for him. 

“...Grandpa gave it to me..it doesn’t mean I have to be like her...it was more from him than her...I’ve never even met her..remember?” She asked. He nodded still biting on her. 

She had a deep bruise on her left breast for a good week after that. 

She snapped back to reality. 

She looked a little afraid when he lifted his head to look at her. 

“...I-I I’m okay...I think...she would’ve hated you...c-cause you’re so nice...” he said putting the knife down. 

“..Really?..” She sat on the bed and looked at him. 

“Y-Yeah.. nice people were weak to her..” he said. 

“But I’ve seen you...Seen you when you get those..deaamons in you...You..you’re pretty good at killing...it’s totally hot...but iiiiiits okay that you don’t like it..” he said sitting with her. Giving a tiny kiss to her cheek. 

She kissed his lips but then heard Drayden start singing the dinner song. 

They both rolled their eyes. But got up and walked to the dining area.


	8. Some headcannons before we continue.

Rosemary HCs

Rosemary’s appearance is heavily based on Dolly Reed’s Character Kelly from Beyond The Valley of the Dolls.  
https://sixtiescinema.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/abeyond2.jpg

Willow from the original Wickerman played a huge inspiration for Rosemary. Would she sing a haunting tune to an unsuspecting protagonist? Absolutely. 

There is also a pinch of Baby Firefly in there. She might also be a distant firefly cousin. Who knows? 

Rosemary is mostly ambivalent to things. She is extremely mellow due to the large amount of Marijuana she smokes. 

She’s also seen a lot of violent acts and has killed people but she was under orders from her bizarre family cult she left. So being around the Sawyers doesn’t really have an affect on her. 

She is a vegetarian, but it’s not for any sort of ethical reasons it’s how she was raised and is used to eating this way. She doesn’t shame anyone for eating meat. 

Surprisingly, Rosemary enjoys learning about  
the Bible. She likes how peaceful The New Testament is. 

...

Rosemary + Chop

These two compliment each other so completely. 

Two polar opposites in similar veneers. 

Chop has always wanted a girl like Rosemary. So when he found her he knew he had to make her a Sawyer. 

Rosemary doesn’t mind his plate or how he looks. In fact she thinks he’s handsome and unique looking. She tells him he’s the most attractive to her when he’s happy and having fun. Even if that fun is violent. 

Speaking of violence. Rosemary usually doesn’t join in on the killing that goes on in the Sawyer Household. But she will to defend her family. She sees it as “ a guy thing”. Chop will try to keep her from seeing any killing if he can remember or help it. 

She knows how to use a gun and will put down anyone that dares to hurt her family. 

If it’s not obvious by this point in the story these two are very sexually active. 

Like. 

They will do it anywhere. 

In fact having sex in a really dangerous or chaotic situation is on their bucket list. 

Don’t put them in the same police car. They will have sex in the back seat. 

These two really lean on each other to overcome their various traumas they’ve had. 

After fooling around they will lay there and talk for a while. Rosemary will listen to Chop talk about moving back to the homestead. Having a small but sweet little wedding there. Raising their children there. He talks about her growing a garden there and growing weed too. 

Chop never really gets WHY Rosemary clings to him so tightly after sex but he holds her close to him just as tightly. 

Chop is also really weird about when he’ll get physical if your’e touching Rosemary. 

If they’re out or driving he doesn’t really seem to care but if you’re back home? He will try to strangle you if you -look- at her funny. 

Random Male Victim: Miss...Please...please help me..

Rosemary: *turns to look at random man* 

Chop: H-HEY! HEY! That there is MY GIRL. You don’t touch her or LOOK AT HER. You pigs are all the same..thinking you can take whatever you want!...Well tough shit. You don’t take a woman from a Sawyer. And if you do..’s the last thing you’ll do..

Chop still does creepy, stalkerish things to Rosemary despite being with her. 

He will watch her all the time. He loves to watch her dance when she thinks she’s by herself. 

He will also keep shreds or articles of her clothing to smell if he has to be away from her for any reason. 

Watching her shower is a thing he likes to do too. 

He just can’t believe a woman this beautiful is into him. He’s super afraid she’ll leave him. 

He often considers branding her somehow or disfiguring her so she’ll have to stay with him. 

Rosemary will leave all the decisions that she can up to Chop or Drayden. 

She’s really just playing house. She would actually be really bad with a responsible person. She’s really lazy and wouldn’t do much. 

She does what she does around the Sawyer home because she appreciates Grandpa and likes that he likes her. Also it makes Chop all giddy when he comes home and she’s doing something domestic. It’s all for secondary gain. 

Common Dialogue: 

*Chop and Bubba come in after rounding up some bodies* 

Rosemary: Hey, Babe. Any luck? *kiss*

Chop: *petting her with his hanger*...Yeah! I got 2 of em a-and Bubba only got one! I won, I won, Bubba!! 

Rosemary: *Shakes an envelope* Your VA check came today...I snuck it before Drayden could get it..

Chop:...*gasps and jumps up and down a little. She joins him* 

*Chop will chase her around the main area playfully whenever Drayden isn’t around but he always somehow catches them* 

Chop: How are you runin’ so fast? I just saw you smoke a joint! 

Rosemary: It was a little joint and it ain’t kicked in yet..*peeks out of a corner* Namland!

Chop: Napalm!! *giggles and points at her*

*Rosemary falls on the rock stairs or trips on something*

*Chop usually pins her* 

Chop: Gotcha!..

Rosemary: *giggles* Fine..I’ll make you some brownies...just don’t let Bubba have any. 

Chop: *Whining* Can we pleaaaassse put a lil bit of acid in em this time? C’mon baby, Daddy wants to go to outer-space...

Rosemary: Are you sure LSD is such a good idea?...Remember you couldn’t get a hard on last time we tried it..

Chop: O-Oh!! You’re right!! Maaaan that was a bummer. Okay! Okay! Regular it is! *giggles and kisses her.* 

*Rosemary puts her arms around him and kisses back. Gently petting his plate. Resulting in a groan from him* 

Drayden: NO DECENCY! Can’t a man come home without you damn kids having sex in his living room?! 

Chop: *mocking Drayden* No decency!!! These kids today know no shame I tell ya what! 

Drayden: You little shit!! *he grabs Chop by the collar and drags him off to help haul in produce he just harvested from Rosemary’s garden*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some light NSFW in this chapter as well as killing. Nothing g graphic but blood is mentioned.

Bubba was outside walking around with his chainsaw. Looking around for something..or someone. 

A shadowy figure passed by him and he turned around. 

He ran over to where he saw the figure. Then two figures passed by him on the other side. 

He grunted. Annoyed. 

He continued in his current path. 

He went behind a car and growled revving it up. 

Rosemary screamed but in delight. “Okay okay! You found me!” She chuckled. Glad there wasn’t a chain on that saw. Bubba put her on his shoulder and carried her. 

Bubba sat her on the ground of the bone tunnel which served as the jail. 

She of course lit a blunt. Blowing out smoke. 

The two figures from before now separated and ran around. 

Chop was trying his best to make bird noises but they failed miserably. 

Which resulted in him being found. Bubba hoisted him on his shoulder and put him in jail. But not before chasing him around with the chain less chainsaw. 

Rosemary giggled. Offering him a hit. He leaned over and took it. 

“..So you played this when you were kids?”

“Y-Yeah!..Grandma HATED when played outside at night but people call 911 when they see little kids runnin’ around with power tools. Tch. Judgemental bitch-hogs...” 

Bubba heard a slight shifting in the grass behind a fake tank and chased after the last player for what seemed like forever. 

He caught the last figure and carried him in the darkness until he plopped him down in the light with the other two. 

“Used to take you WAY longer to get caught lil bro. You’re losin’ yer toouuuchh..” Chop giggled as he took another hit from Rosemary’s joint. 

“...How do you know I just didn’t LET him catch me? The game was over when he caught YOU. Nice bird noises genius!” Nubbins said still sitting on the ground. 

They both chuckled. 

“ Nubbins...is there..something different about you?...Did you get a haircut?” Rosemary asked. 

Rosemary swore he looked much paler and skinner before..Hmm..must have been tripping. 

“Yeah I went into town and got it done..cause I’m the normal looking one..” Nubbins said teasing Chop. 

“HEY! My hair is growing back in you damn dog dick! “ he punched his shoulder. Nubbins punched him back and then Bubba and Rosemary pulled them off of each other. 

Drayton yelled out to them. “FOR GODS SAKE! You kids are gonna get the damn pigs out here if you don’t quit that nonsense!!! Get your lazy asses back in here!!” 

Chop came up behind Rosemary and carried her in. As the quartet went in. 

She giggled. “What’s this for?..” 

“I-I just like holdin’ ya..” he said as she leaned against him. 

She looked up at the now thicker carpet of black fuzz that was on Chop’s scalp. His plate was still visible and the infected skin around it was still present but it was miraculous that it came back. 

She reached up to kiss his cheek. He giggled and let her down when they got inside. 

She of course kept a hold on his hand. 

“..Sit down, all of ya. Family meeting, FAMILY MEETING.” Drayton said. Pointing to the table. 

He stood and read over how much money Rosemary’s weed had brought them in. 

“...So, we’re doing pretty good. But you freeloaders have got to quit wasting gas by going cruising into town!”

“Freeloader? It’s my weed that’s keeping the lights on Drayton.” 

“Y-Yeah! And MY VA checks that keep the gas in your fancy grill on wheels!” 

“Listen. We need meat. We’re running on empty. I ..think Rosemary needs to bait some men for us to get.” 

Chop put a hand to Rosemary’s chest to keep her from getting up. 

“I-I ain’t whoring out my girl, Cook.”

“Yeah she’s doing a pretty good job of that with her weed.” Nubbins chortled out. 

Rosemary kicked him under the table and he cracked up. 

“Well if anyone else has any ideas, I’m open to em..” Drayton said while Grandpa looked on from the head of the table. 

“...What if we used the kids that wanna buy weed? We get money and a body that way.” 

Drayton looked impressed. “Double the profits..but it can’t be anyone under 18. Pigs’ll be out here quicker than a jackrabbit going to a pussy convention.” 

Chop kissed Rosemary’s temple. So proud of her. She was thinking like a Sawyer. 

“If we can rake in 3 more grand we’ll have enough saved to go back home..” Drayton said looking proud of himself. 

“..back home..” Nubbins said. 

Bubba nodded and groaned in approval. 

“...Bobbie..we could..” she squeezed his hands. 

“ fool around?!” Chop answered excitedly. Lighting his hanger and scratching his plate. 

“ No..what you said we’d do when we moved back to your house..”

“...Ooooh! You mean tie the knot!!” He said nibbling on those sweet napalm cracklings. 

“Yeah..” she said holding his hand he held hers back. 

He giggled and pulled her over to sit on his lap. 

“Tch. Never thought that Chop would settle down..” Nubbins said grinning. 

“..W-why not? Lil Mama’s the best girrrrlll in the whole world. Plus we ain’t gettin any younger bro, we need more Sawyers..” he said holding her closer. 

Having a girl made him feel like he was top tier alpha. Like he had rights to her. No one else. 

He would lord this over Nubbins and Drayden. He would only tease Bubba just a little about it. 

She softly smiled down at him. Giggling. He was giddy around her. They were like two teenagers who were head over heels for eachother. 

They weren’t listening to Drayden. Rosemary had fallen asleep on Chop’s shoulder and his head was leaning on hers half awake himself. He jolted awake but would flip back into near sleep seconds after. His arms securely wrapped around her. He would half consciously knaw on her ear. 

After Drayden repeating his rant about the small businessman’s plight for the sixth time. One of the bells for the trap lines they had scattered around Texas Battle Land. 

This woke everyone up. 

Bubba looked particularly excited. 

Nubbins smiled and stood. 

“...Looks like we got a live one!” Drayden said. 

He shoved Chop a little. 

“Wake up Stoners!..We’ve got a pig to go get!” Nubbins said, excited. 

ChopTop sprang up. Forgetting that Rosemary was sleeping in his lap. She fell with a yelp. 

“O-Oh! Sorry Lil Mama...Heh..Forgot you were there.” He said helping her up. 

“You go on a-and go to bed. It’s late. Me and the boys can handle it.” He held her face and kissed her forehead. “...My fave...” he said before kissing her lips before she gave a sleepy nod. 

“Mmmk, Bobbie...Be careful, Baby..” she said rubbing her eye and walking down the illuminated hallway to crawl into her and ChopTop’s bed. Quickly falling back into sleep while her lover and his maniac family went to go get their “pig.” 

“So you’re really doing it?..You’re gonna marry that chick?” Nubbins asked as he walked with a flashlight. 

“Yeah, Sure am, Little Bro. I mean w-we ain’t got no way if makin’ it official. But as far as God sees it, an-and the family sees it. We’ll be married..she’ll be one of us!” He said. Lighting his hanger and scratching his scalp. Letting out a sigh of relief. 

“So how many kids?” Nubbins asked, still walking. 

“I-I think 3 or 4...Hope she can have that many..I-I mean her hips are nice an’ round..she loves it when I-“ 

“SHUT UP! We ain’t here to swap sex stories.” Drayton handed a hammer to Bubba. 

“...Let’s see what we got.” Drayton shined the light down into the pit where the trespassers were trapped. 

Two young men. No more than 19. 

“...Oh we got a two for one!!” Drayton said crouching down to get a good look at them. 

“Heh! Dooooog will hunt!” Chop giggled out looking down at them. 

“H-Hey man, We don’t want any trouble!..We were just here cause we heard there was weed here!” The chubbier man said. 

“...Aww now I know your’e not talking Rosemary..” Nubbins said. “ He’s talking about your girl, Chop.” He added. 

“Lil Mama wouldn’t sell to these two. She don’t deal weed to pigs!” He cackled. 

“Please just let us go! We won’t tell anyone!” The thinner one pleaded. 

“We won’t tell anyone...boo-hoooo” Nubbins mocked them. 

Bubba was laughing and hitting his hammer over and over again in his hand. 

Drayton finally stepped forward. 

“Get em up, and let’s get this over with.” Drayton commanded. 

Nubbins and Chop dove in the pit and wrestled the two to the ground. 

“The fat one is Wiley!! Bubba give me that hammer! And don’t dent my plate!!” Chop hollered up at him. 

Bubba threw him the hammer and Chop made quick work of him. Slamming the hammer a good 6 times before Nubbins grabbed it out of his hand and did the same to the thinner one. 

Both of them cackling in delight. Now covered in blood. 

They lifted the two bodies out of the pit and carried them back home. 

Chop and Nubbins we’re exhausted. They played rock paper sissies to see who would get the shower first. Chop won. 

“Nyeh-hehhh.” He said. Going to his room to get a tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts to wear to bed. He shook Rosemary. 

She was a little startled by his blood coated appearance. 

“H-hey..Let’s go take a shower.” He grinned. Normally he hated bathing but he had evidence on him. Rosemary was not complaining. 

She followed him and smiled. Even though she was sound asleep she would never pass up the chance to shower with her love. 

She grabbed one of chop’s colored tees before heading out. The man had a very extensive vintage tee shirt collection. Which came in handy. 

The shower at Texas Battle Land was crude but still worked. Bubba and the twins had worked tirelessly to get an irrigation system going underground. The shower itself was an overhead model with a ...questionable curtain that was likely made from human skin, possibly made by Nubbins. The stall was made from a large PVC pipe big enough for two people to comfortably fit. It was teal and was on the property when they got here. 

It was more for keeping Grandpa healthy than anything. 

Rosemary helped Chop out of his clothes and he excitedly helped her out of hers. 

“Baby...you’re so handsome...” she said petting his bare shoulders. 

“Heh...I really went ho-chee-minh on those pigs..” he said holding her close as the warm water washed over them. 

“Tell me about it..” she wrapped her arms around him, while water dropped down their unclothed bodies. “...Stud~.” She stuck her tongue out and he giggled maniacally. 

He regaled to her about he and his brother killed those two college kids. Embellishing making him look good in her eyes.

She giggled when he groped her rear end. She carefully patted the blood off of his skin around his plate. A tiny part of her worried about it. 

Chop let out a groan when she ran a cloth over it. He mindlessly grinded into her. 

“In the shower?...really??” She asked giggling. 

“...Ah..aaaah hah..I can’t help it, Baby...You touched my plate...” he groaned and kissed her. Rubbing against her egarly. Grunting. 

“I’ve never done this standing up....” she mewled out. 

“I’ll take care of it, Lil Mama~” he whispered breathily to her.


End file.
